Don’t Touch Don’t Tell It’s a Ninja’s Rule
by ChocolateAngelWings
Summary: Just like the army, a ninja's rule is, Don't Touch Don't Tell, but what happens when a confused young Naruto secretly starts bending these rules on his rival, Sasuke?


Naruto & Sasuke 

Don't Touch Don't Tell It's a Ninja's Rule 

Sitting in the silence of a moonlit room, a genin boy who stood out from most of the ninja in his class, with his spiky bright blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and bright orange jump suite, stared in thought at his team member's chest as it slowly went up and down.

"He was so different from him," Naruto thought. The boy who lye peacefully asleep in front of him was his complete opposite when it came to personality and form.

Girls went crazy for the boy's looks. Being blessed with light white skin, smooth dark onyx black hair, and coal color eyes. He even had so called superior skills because of his family background. He was born into the spotlight, and yet he did not embrace the fame. No, he stayed to himself, which made others crave for his mystery. Even the girl Naruto really liked, Sakura, had a big crush on the boy as well. Pushing him out the way like a useless door to get to the boy, he always felt he was acknowledged for the wrong reasons. To her he was a nuisance compared to the boy from the Uchiha clan, famously known as Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy who lye peacefully asleep in front of him, unaware of anything except what was in his dreams. The genin had to admit from time to time he was jealous of his teammate. The way people always boasted about his skills, wanting to test him…but at the same time he was fascinated at his rival.

They had been through a lot since the academy, from killer stares, to…uh. The genin's cheeks began to get steamy warm, as he thought about that day he wanted to investigate the so called "heart throb" Sasuke face to face to see what made him attract others to him like a magnet.

He had watched on the side lines at first as his pink haired crush Sakura, stared deeply with her beautiful green eyes into the boy's image in total ecstasy. Then that's when the thought got into his head. Go investigate and see what makes him so great, because for one thing he didn't know, or at least that's how he put on.

Crouching on a part of the desk his rival sat in front of, he stared closely at the boy as he had planned. Lighting seemed to spark between their eyes, both probably dissing each other mentally by the looks on their ticked faces. His crush Sakura fussed in the background about the situation, of course siding on Sasuke's side. Something happened then very un-expectantly to the both of them.

Quickly, both warm and soft, he found his lips locked with an Uchiha's. Eyes wide with sweat beading down both his and his rivals faces. They broke apart very quickly as people; especially girls were stunned in awe.

"Poison, my mouth is ruined!" Naruto yelled, dramatically holding his throat and sticking his tongue out in discus. When really, truthfully, and secretly, it wasn't that bad. He didn't get to stay long on Sasuke's warm lips, but whatever happened that first time made his body tingle, made him want more, but he tried to brush that feeling aside. He was a boy anyway; he was supposed to have feelings for people like Sakura, not Sasuke…

Right

While watching the boy breathe in and out rhythmically, the brave genin slowly proceeded to lower his head in towards his teammate. Very cautiously he watched his partner's movements, while also looking at his smooth inviting lips that glossed under the moons glow.

Barely brushing against his lips, an all too familiar voice froze him in his actions, as their breath tickled his skin.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked plainly.

His black orbs were staring hard into the side of Naruto's head. Moving his face from Sasuke's, Naruto watched his black orbs follow his every move.

"Uh…I..I saw a bug on your face," Naruto said frantically, "Uh-yeah that's it, but it's gone now so you can go back to sleep," Naruto waved his hands back and forth to Sasuke. Who sat up with one eye brow raised.

Naruto became nervous, it seemed like he had just been thrown into an oven that had been set on 100 degrees. The heat was intense and so was his heart that felt like it would beat out of his throat.

"W-w-w-what!" Naruto exclaimed, as Sasuke's orbs stared deeply into his blue.

"If there was a bug on my face, what does that have to do with you trying to kiss my lips?" Sasuke questioned.

"Uh…well.. you…see," Naruto said trailing off into the unknown.

"Naruto," Sasuke said out of the blue.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"You know the ninja's rule right?" Sasuke asked, turning his whole body around to face him.

"Oh yeah…don't touch, don't tell…" Naruto mumbled, "Bu-"

Sasuke's pointer finger sealed the opening of Naruto's mouth. "My rule's are almost like that," Sasuke smirked, moving closer to Naruto's hot blushing face. "You can't touch me," he paused.

His lips slowly collided with his teammates and once they did he deepened the kiss. Getting on his knees without breaking contact, his hand reached into Naruto's soft loose blond hair while his other arm wrapped around his waist.

Applying more pressure to Naruto's lips, Sasuke smirked as he felt the warm sensation. The pressures of his life for that moment had been lifted and hazed in his mind. He enjoyed the thrill of the secrecy. The thought that he and Naruto could get caught aroused him even more. His tongue slid across the opening of Naruto's lips.

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock as he watched his teammate's actions. Breaking away from his lips Sasuke moved towards his ear and whispered clear and smoothly, "but I can touch you."

Moving back into Naruto's view, he was amused by the genin's shocked face, but his smirk quickly disappeared when he heard footsteps coming closer to the door. He immediately spaced himself farther away from Naruto. "Another thing Naruto," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at the door.

"W-w-what?" stuttered Naruto, turning his attention toward the door as well.

"Don't tell," Sasuke said.

"G-got it" Naruto stuttered, still in shock.

The sliding door slowly slid open and Sakura with a zombie like expression glued to her face announced they would be leaving from the village they were in the next day. After that she sleepily said goodnight and with a yawn closed their door and walked away. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the door until her footsteps could no longer be heard and then Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look at each other.

Naruto's nervous, confused expression quickly took a hold of him once again, though Naruto did not know if it was because he and Sasuke were alone together again, or if it was the new wicked mischievous smirk that was upon Sasuke's face.

Naruto swallowed down some saliva. "S-Sasuke, w-why are you looking at me l-like that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't reply, but instead began to crawl closer to Naruto. With every inch he came up Naruto scooted back. Sasuke chuckled at the little game of cat and mouse. He liked just the way the fear and confusion played on Naruto's features. He knew Naruto could not escape him and that made it even sweeter. He was the predator and Naruto the prey.

After a few seconds Sasuke got tired of playing with him, swiftly coming closer to Naruto than he expected, he pushed him so hard in chest he knocked him flat on his back. Quickly crawling over top of him he stared down at him with his perverse smirk.

He lowered his face closer to Naruto's. "Oh my Naruto, it seems like you have bugs all over you," he said chuckling. "But don't worry…I'll get them off."


End file.
